Existing communications architectures enable users to easily join realtime conferences from personal computers and join the realtime modes supported, such as audio, video, and application sharing. This works well for a single user joining a conference from an office or workspace. However, when entering a conference room that has resources not readily usable for that meeting, someone has to configure the resources. For example, the user may have to dial into the conference from the conference room phone, configure the resources separately or request that the resources be configured ahead of the meeting. The resources can be technically insufficient in that some of the resources oftentimes employed in the conference are manually configured for the meeting. For example, resources such as the conference room phone, conference room audio/video system, whiteboard camera, or electronic whiteboard can require upfront time and effort to prepare these resources for efficient utilization during the meeting or conference.